


Directions

by Cataraction



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, M/M, Name-Calling, PWP, Teasing, gratuitous bathing, otis being otis, prone position, sexual favours for directions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: You get lost in the middle of Butt-Fuck no where Texas, if only there was a lanky, creepy hillbilly to give you directions.
Relationships: Otis B. Driftwood (House of 1000 Corpses)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Directions

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Otis is really hot ok I couldn't help myself. This really is just porn pls enjoy ♡   
> Reader has a vagina but no other gendered terms are used.

Texas had always been extra hot and extra flat. Driving through the heart of it only solidifies that reputation in your head. You had been driving for a solid 6 hours hoping to hit Austin sometime soon. Given you couldn't see anything but more dirt stretching out from the highway for miles, you had to admit you were probably lost. Cell service was sketchy at best and unless tumbleweed started producing a wi-fi signal, you were pretty well stuck. Thankfully, it was still relatively early in the afternoon and the sun would still be out another several hours. Wiping a bead of sweat from your brow and realizing how sticky you felt, you reconsidered your appreciation for that damned yellow ball. With your eye on your gas gauge, you were on the lookout for something, anything, that could point you in the right direction. 

Eventually something caught your eye. Amongst a small amount of tree cover you could see a house. Sure it looked run down as all Hell, but it was something. Getting to it was a challenge in and of itself as the house was well hidden. As if every tree within the last several miles had all congregated here just to hide this house. As you pulled up closer you could tell this place was more than a bit fucked up. Paint peeling, siding riddled with holes, every inch of wood rotting and threatening to crumble. Maybe it was abandoned. Worry crawled up your throat as you hoped someone was there. On second thought, given how ruinous this place was, maybe you didn't want to meet whoever lived there. While your gut churned with anxiety, you had realized there was no way you could drive any closer without doing serious damage to your car. Getting out you locked up and started your way towards the front door. 

Each step forward only served to unnerve you further, imagining every horrific scenario that could play out. But you needed help, and you could only hope these people had some sense of Southern hospitality. As you approached, the sound of a TV inside and lights flickering confirmed that it was indeed inhabited. By several people as well, possibly a family. Before you could swallow your fear and knock on the door, you picked up another sound separate from the noises from within. A radio, scratchy and tinny, playing from somewhere around the back of the house. If someone was back there you could just peek over a fence, ask your question and be gone. Perfect! Quickly you followed the sound of that crackling radio. You found the backyard was more of a corral; a large circle of wooden fencing that appeared more for keeping in animals than anything else. The addition of what appeared to be feeder baskets made you wonder if they were a simple farming family. The thought put you somewhat at ease. 

The sound of the radio was coming from the farthest side of the corral, forcing you to step further into their property. First, you saw the radio sitting on a rickety looking patio table. Next, on the ground next to it, you saw what looked to be a wash basin. It was still full of water although it looked murkier than you would trust. Another couple steps forward and you saw who was using said wash basin. The man was tall, lanky, and naked from the hips up. You were hesitant to approach him given he was clearly not expecting company. You only hoped he would see you before you had snuck up on him. The closer you got, the better you saw him. 

He was shockingly pale, almost deathly so. Long, thin platinum blonde hair hung from his head, now looking even more sparse given it was wet. At first you thought he was rather skinny and scrawny. And while he was thin you could clearly see he was no weakling. His body was all lean sinew, like a wild cat ready for a hunt. He looked powerful and fast. Picking up the steel wash basin near his feet he raised it over his head and tilted it. The water drenched him, his eyes squeezed shut and another hand already wiping the water from his face. The jeans he wore sat low on his hips, showing off the lines that lead to his groin. A line of hair started at his belly button and dissapeared behind the hem of his pants, the front of which were unlaced. It struck you as odd his fly laced up rather than zipped up, but you tried not to linger too long on the thought of his fly. Swallowing hard you wrote off the warmth in your cheeks as the mid day sun getting to you. 

Clearing your throat, you hoped he would hear it. When he didn't respond to that, you tried speaking up over the crackling of the radio. By your third attempt he finally heard you, turning fully toward you with possibly the most intense stare you had ever encountered. Initially you thought his eyes were hazel, however there was a prominent ring of red around each iris that unnerved you to the core. A prominent brow and deep seated eyes only further deepened his glare. His face was scrunched up in confusion, which you figured was more than warranted. His nose was long and stubble surrounded his lips. Now more directly turned towards you, your eyes wandered over his torso once more. Hair dusted the space between his pecs and his skin had a sheen to it. Whether that sheen was from the water or sweat, you couldn't be sure. His fingers snapping in your face shocked you back to attention. 

"Hey! Eyes up here, shithead. Who are you and what do you want? This is private fucken property for fuck's sake!" He was clearly irritated and you couldn't blame him honestly. His voice was not what you expected, but you also weren't sure what to expect with him in the first place. Steadying yourself, you tried a smile. 

"Sorry, but I'm horribly lost. I'm trying to get to Austin, hopefully by end of day. Could you point me in the right direction?" Now that his eyes were on you, you couldn't help but reconsider every decision that lead up to this moment. He seemed to consider it a while, his eyes flashing over your form. Chewing his lip in thought let you see his teeth and you had to admit they could have been better. He leaned forward, resting his weight on the fence that separated the two of you. You tried backing up, but he still seemed to be getting closer. Purposefully crowding you and getting in your face. Standing still you allowed him to be close. Swallowing again you tried to keep your breathing level. Was he trying to scare you? Was he studying you? Before you could ask him what he was doing his hand was cupping your cheek. You made a move to pull away but he grabbed you harder, his other hand darting out to hold the other side of your face. 

Pulling you close he stood at full height, peering down his nose at you. His palms squished your cheeks and his fingertips dug into your jaw. Despite feeling like you should struggle, you stayed put in fear of angering him. At this point you could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. If he wasn't so close and your eyes weren't locked with his, you would have used this opportunity to take in his body one more time.

"Otis." He said it so quickly you barely caught it. You got out half of your 'huh?' Before he was repeating himself.   
"My name is Otis. And sure, I can get cha to Austin." His intonation was jittery and weird, as If each word was copied and pasted from a different thought. You introduced yourself as you thought it was polite. He repeated your name a few times out loud, feeling what it was like to say the name. An almost genuine smile crept across his features, and you couldn't help but think he looked so charming. Otis continued to hold your head as he spoke. 

"Well, little rabbit, like I said I'd be just delighted to help get you to Austin. But out here, nothin' comes for free." His smile resembled an animal baring its teeth more than anything. It was clear this was a horrible idea. You should have never stopped here in the first place. Running out of gas in the middle of no where Texas was probably a better option than this, yet here you were. 

"I have some cash on me, not a lot but hopefully enough for some direction-" Otis scoffing cut you off, his hands pulling away from your face finally. 

"You really think a guy like me gives a shit about money?" He asked almost insulted, as if insinuating he wanted money for his service was absolutely unheard of. "I'll cut you a deal, alright? I give you directions to Austin, and you can repay me in my room." 

His smile was absolutely feral by now, especially as he watched the realization settle into your expression. Your mouth opened and closed a few times, floundering for words. You wanted to say no. Well, wanted isn't quite right. You figured you should say no, simply because paying for directions with sex was frowned up usually. This was the middle of no where, though. No one would know aside from you and Otis. Your eyes drifted over his body again, following where his hands now were. Hooking his thumbs into the waistline of his jeans he tugged at them, slipping them further down his hips. Given his chuckling, you assumed your face was betraying you. 

"I'll take that as a 'yes Otis that sounds like a great idea!'." Him mocking your voice made you glance up, shooting him what you hoped was an upset look. Given he shrugged it off easily, you knew it wasn't very potent. Otis turned and made his way to the back door of the house. 

"C'mon rabbit, let's get shit started." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In such a short amount of time, you learned a lot about Otis. You learned he lives with his family including a sister, mother and grandfather. Although odd, they seemed sweet. Especially since mama offered to make you food before she was shut down by Otis, claiming you would only be here a while. You learned he was an avid artists, covering his walls in paintings and drawings he made himself. Finally, you learned Otis doesn't like to wait as you only had a moment to admire his work before he was on you. He had a bit of a head start given he was already shirtless and his pants loosely laced. You were thrown unceremoniously onto his bed belly first. It creaked horribly under you and you feared it would crumble under you at any moment. It didn't slow Otis down a bit as he climbed over top of you, his fingers tangling into your hair. Gathering what he could in his palm he curled his fingers, gripping the strands hard. Yanking your head back caused you to yelp, immediately melting into a whine as his lips sealed onto your throat. Making his way up to your jaw he finally found your ear, grazing it harshly with his teeth. 

"I am going to absolutely tear you apart, you know that right?" His voice was low in your ear, growling his intents. Between his biting, that growling and him pinning you on your belly, you realized you were right in your earlier observation. He was a wild cat and you were his next meal. 

Otis was not one to take his time with foreplay. It didn't matter to him if he tore your shirt or underwear trying to pull them off of you. He just wanted you nude, to see more flesh that he could feel and indulge in. It was interesting that he never once flipped you over onto your back while undressing you. He only ever pressed himself against your back, fumbling at your fly from behind you. Feeling his chest press against your back made your stomach flutter, aroused just at that skin to skin contact. It comforted you to find you apparently weren't the only one aroused by it as Otis was even touchier once you were nude. Pulling you up to your knees he wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you close. Despite the circumstance, it was a very tender moment. 

Heat flooded your system as Otis let out a low moan in your ear, his body starting to rock with yours. Rutting his hips against your ass you could easily feel his length straining against the lacing of his jeans. Still, he only rocked with you, his whole body moving yours easily from the sheer size of him. So tall and long of limb he entirely covered you as he laid over your back, rutting against you like a dog in heat. The teasing of his still clothed cock rubbing against your naked cunt and the open mouthed kisses he laid over your neck had you whining pitifully. Otis let out a breathy laugh in your ear. 

"You want it that bad, huh? You want me to fuck you? You want a random stranger to fuck you?" He taunted you, each sentence punctuated by another kiss or his hips forcing against you harder. You nodded frantically, only able to whimper for something more. Otis was enjoying your desperation a little too much given all he did was chuckle at you. 

"So fucking pathetic. Are you even lost? Or did you just need some dick?" He didn't want nor care about the answers to those questions. And you knew it. Finally he pulled off your back to kneel up straight behind you. His fingers grabbed the flesh of your ass and hips hard, kneading it as he let out a low groan. With nimble fingers he finished unlacing his jeans, pulling his cock out with relieved sigh. Those same fingers were quickly slipped into his mouth only to wet them with saliva enough. Finding your slit he slid his fingers between your folds, plunging both fingers into you all too quickly. You winced, tensing up at the sudden intrusion. A hand smacking against your ass made you yelp again. 

"Be thankful I'm prepping you even this much, Rabbit. I could be going in dry...or at least," Otis curled his fingers inside you, prodding at your walls and making you groan and shudder. "As dry as I could manage." Pulling his fingers out he inspected them a moment before licking them clean with a hum. 

"You are absolutely fucking drippin' for me." His voice was low, as if he was saying it to himself. Lining his cock head up with your cunt he teased your folds a few times before properly pressing forward. The moment the head had slid in his hands were on your hips, holding you steady. By now you had let your upper half settle onto the bed, arching your back and keeping your hips propped up. Sure, it would be Hell on your back, but it was easier on your arms. Even now Otis insisted on teasing you, keeping his movements shallow and slow. It was something, but not nearly enough, and you whined for him, trying to press your hips back onto him. His hands on your hips held you in place and that laugh behind you was mocking as always.

"Desperate little thing, ain't ya? Well, you've been pretty good so far." Otis moved his hands away from your hips only to plant them firmly on the bed to either side of your head. In one quick thrust he sheathed himself entirely inside you, stunning you a moment. Your surprised gasp melted into a low moan as you suddenly felt unbearably full. Otis was leaning over your body again, his blond hair cascading around his face. As he started thrusting he made sure to force his hips forward, boring deep into you with each motion. It worked wonders as you melted into a moaning mess beneath him, electricity spiking through your system as he fucked you deep and far too fast to keep up with. 

Without warning Otis wrapped an arm around your waist, hoisting you up onto your arms again. However you didn't need to worry too much about holding up your weight as Otis mostly kept you up himself. With one arm around your torso and the other hand sneaking up to hold you by the throat, you wouldn't be falling anytime soon. His thrusts became shorter in this position, but still just as deep and fast. His lips brushed the shell of your ear and his panting breaths left your skin hot. Those fingers around your throat threatened to squeeze down, but never did. They pressed gently and danced over the sensitive flesh, just enough to make you shiver. His thin hair now dangled around your own face, swaying in time with your bodies. You felt absolutely surrounded by Otis, from his hair around your face to his body and arms enveloping yours and his cock filling you. All of it just overwhelmed you with his presence. His strained moans and breathless grunts only added to it, reminding you constantly who was there. 

"O-oh g-ah! Oh-oh-Otis!" You finally found your voice and some actual words to go with it this time. You were so fucking close and given the familiar slow coiling in your belly, this was going to take it out of you. You were only answered with his thrusts speeding up slightly. 

"Fucken cum on me, slut." He growled the words in your ear, however if he wasn't so close, you wouldn't have heard it at all. Still, you did as he said even if it wasn't because he allowed you to. Your body tensed, rocking in time with him as you pushed yourself over the edge. The first wave felt like something snapping, letting each wave roll over you with more intensity before finally ebbing away. It left your muscles shaking and tired, your cunt fluttering and spasming around Otis' cock. That didn't go unnoticed as you vaguely heard him moan out a string of curses as he quickly came along with you. The twitching of his cock inside you only served to help your orgasm along, making you hum happily.

You stayed there only a moment before you were being pulled and moved by Otis, awkwardly shuffling you into a better position. By the end of it, he was sitting cross legged and you were settled in his lap, his arms still holding you against his body. While you thought his soft kisses along your shoulder were surprisingly tender, that thought was interrupted by a sudden sharp pang. Otis had latched onto your shoulder, biting you hard enough to leave a mark. You wondered if the bastard had drawn blood too, but you saw none upon your brief inspection. Even once he had removed his teeth he sucked on the spot, lathing his tongue lazily over the abused skin. You had no energy to be upset at him, so you sat there as your nerves buzzed from the orgasm. 

Eventually you untangled from each other only for Otis to get a cigarette and for you to look for a few sparse pieces of clothing. You watched as he lit up his cigarette and took a drag from it. His cheeks sunk in deeper, his body lax and still half naked leaning against the wall. The holes in his jeans allowed you to see his thighs peeking through. Given how muscular they were, you weren't shocked he could plow into you like he did. While he had tucked his dick away his laces were still entirely undone, leaving his jeans hanging precariously off his hips. While one hand held his cigarette, the other scratched idly at his belly. You had no idea how it happened, but you managed to find the hottest hick ever in the middle of nowhere Texas. That thought shook you from your stupor reminding you of what you really were here for. 

"Um, so about Austin..." you asked sheepishly, not wanting to ruin the moment. Otis, moved his gaze over to you lazily, cocking a brow. 

"Oh, yeah, Austin is way to fuck and gone. You missed it by a fuck ton, sweetheart." He dropped this information on you nonchalantly, despite the fact it was devastating to your plans. 

"What!?" 

"Yeah you're probably gunna be driving another 5 hours just to get back around to it, Rabbit. Yet alone into the city itself." Leaning down, Otis pulled away the curtains to a tiny, rather low set window in his room. Peering out, you found it was already dusk. You groaned in defeat, realizing you had some serious rescheduling to do. Otis snubbed out his cigarette in a small, overloaded ashtray before stepping up to you. Crouching down to be level with you as you sat on the bed, that feral grin never left his face. 

"Looks like you'll be staying the night with lil ol' me, rabbit."


End file.
